


Untitled

by aluinihi



Series: Tumblr/Ask Drabbles [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed just wants the fireplace, F/F, Genderbending, Roy is a pervert but that's the usual i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluinihi/pseuds/aluinihi
Summary: It's fem!RoyEd cuddles. That's all the plot.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at one a.m. lol
> 
> English is not my native language, so please warn me of mistakes!
> 
>  
> 
> [Ask me for a drabble!](https://aluinihi.tumblr.com/ask)

Ed hated the cold.

It was a fact, really. Roy was not even surprised to open the door to a grumpy looking Ed, covered from head to toes in layers and more layers of clothing. She just smiled and invited her in, tugging the scarf down so she could peck the girl’s lips.

“Go sit down, I’ll light up the fireplace for you.”

She went to get her gloves and a blanket, and came back to Ed trying to detangle herself from the abnormal amount of coats. Roy obviously had to help her out; who wouldn’t want to get Ed out of her clothes? So she popped the buttons and zippers open, sometimes letting her hands linger a bit longer than necessary.

Ed blushed when she slid her hands down her legs to untie her boot laces, her golden eyes darting away to the still unlit fireplace.

“Why’d have to be such a pervert?”

A soft laugh made its way up Roy’s throat like bubbles. “You are the only one who’s having such thoughts.”

She threw the shoes away and placed a kiss on the inside of Ed’s knee. Then, climbed up to sit by her girlfriend’s side, throwing her arms around the blonde’s shoulders and pulling her against her chest. Ed surprisingly complied, nudging Roy to lay down so she could snuggle to the woman.

“You promised me a fireplace, Roy.”

The raven-haired plucked the gloves out of her pocket and put one of them on, smiling.

“That’s correct.”

She snapped, and the flames bathed the room in warm, fluttering orange light. The one that made Ed’s skin glow and the pretty golden hair darken to a bronze shade.

The blanket — forgotten over the armrest — was then pulled above the pair of them. Ed let out a satisfied noise, something between a sigh and whimper, and Roy circled the girl’s waist with her arms. Ed gave her a peck on the cleavage.

“As I said,” Roy smirked, “You are the only one having such thoughts.”

Ed hummed and rested her cheek to Roy’s left breast. “‘M not.”

Roy laughed once again. “Sure.”

“I just really like your tits,” the blond commented nonchalantly, “they’re soft and warm and they smell nice.”

“I take it they are good pillows, then.”

Ed nodded slowly, twirling black hair on her fingers. “The smell is really fucking strong now by the way, did you put some sort of perfume?”

Roy slaped her ass and Ed convulsed in giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> [Ask me for a drabble!](https://aluinihi.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
